Besos mexicanos Mexican Kisses
by Sabser
Summary: When Fannysmackin ended, Sara said she was going to get Greg some Mexican food...Altogether:AWWW!...This is my view on what happened at the hospital.


This is just a little idea that came to me after I watched 'Fannysmackin'-thank you very much YouTube! At the end of the episode, Sara says she's going to get Greg some Mexican food, if I remember correctly. So, this is my idea of what happened next. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I'm not that inventive. Wish I was. Never mind…let's just get on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg Sanders open his eyes slowly, surveying the room around him. He watched as five people entered, the last carrying a little box. Greg smiled weakly at his co-workers…no, they were his friends.

"Hey, Greggo," Nick Stokes grinned. The Texan walked over to Greg, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. "How're you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, I guess." Greg said a sad smile on his face. The previous day was one of the worst days of Greg's life. He had been beaten up by the local teenagers of Vegas, or, as they called it, 'fannysmacked'. All Greg did was save a guy from being beaten to death. Unfortunately, the 'fannysmackers' dealt with Greg, and now he sat there, in his hospital bed, waiting for the day he could return to work. Nick nodded, before taking the box from Sara and continuing.

"Good…Anyway, we, well, Sara, bought you some Mexican food. She said how much you liked it. She also didn't want you on that hospital diet."

Greg opened the box and smiled. She had remembered. Greg had loved Mexican food from being a child, but his mother always thought the food was full of fat and never let him eat it. His favourite had been the chicken burrito. And there it lay before him in all its glory. Greg raised his head, looking Sara in the eyes.

"Thanks, Sara." He smiled, noticing her blush, but not Gil Grissom's frown. The group made conversation, but twenty minutes later, Grissom eyed his watch.

"Guys, I promised Ecklie we'd only be half an hour at the most. If we want to get back in time, we'd better leave now." Grissom listened to the groans of his team, and began to look stern. "I'm sorry, but we have people to put in jail and cases to solve. Now, goodbye Greg. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer."

Grissom gave one last look at Greg and left the room, waiting for the rest to leave Greg's room.

"You get better, man." Warrick smiled, shaking his hand.

"Goodbye, Greg. Come back soon, okay?" Catherine murmured, giving Greg a soft hug.

"Cath's right Greggo." Nick grinned. "It hasn't been the same without cha." Nick left the room, Warrick and Catherine in tow. Only Sara remained in the room.

"Aren't you going back with them?" Greg asked, wincing as he tried to sit up a little straighter.

"No. I wanna stay a little longer." Sara replied, coming to sit down in the chair beside Greg's bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sara just sat for a while looking at Greg. The guy that had been filling her head for the past year. It was strange how she'd developed a crush on the ex-lab rat. She never thought she'd be friends with him, let alone feel something for him. It was a certain something that she had felt for Grissom…longing.

Greg watched her, silently. He loved the look she got when she was thinking. Her lips opened just a little and her eyes became dreamy, like she was in a little world of her own.

"Sara?" Greg murmured, snapping her out of her sudden trance.

"Hmm?"

"Can I…tell you something?" Greg bit his lip and took a deep breath, asking himself if what he was about do would be right.

"Yeah, Greg. We're best friends. You can tell me _anything._"

"I…I haven't given up on you yet, Sara." Greg exhaled, slowly. Sara sat there, shock written all over her face. For a second, Greg though she would run from the room, or worse, strangle him.

"For…for some reason, I c-can actually understand what y-you're trying to…say." Sara stuttered. Greg looked thoughtful. If he didn't take this chance, he would never forgive himself. He'd live his life, wondering what could have happened.

"Sara, I wanna live my life with as little regret as possible. And I know that if I don't tell you how I feel…I might possibly regret it for the rest of my life. Look…Sara, when you first came to the lab, I had a crush on you. I would flirt and tease, but that was pretty much a front for what I really felt for you. When I became a CSI, and you became my mentor, my feelings grew stronger, and I finally realised…that after...after all that time, I was in love with you. I still am. I will never stop loving you. And, even though you're with Grissom, I still have a little hope that one day, you'll realise that I am the one guy that will always be there for you…no matter what."

Again, Sara looked shocked. But Greg noticed something…something new in her eyes. An added sparkle that confused him.

"Greg…"

"Yeah?" Greg murmured, ready to be slapped.

"I have to tell you something too," Sara started. Greg's hazel eyes stared at her, almost begging for her to continue. "Grissom and I…we're falling apart."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Greg cried, but inside, that little flicker of hope now began to burn brighter. Sara shook her head, a slight smile on her face.

"I…I don't think I am. I guess…look, Grissom, he wasted so much time. So much time we could have spent together. Six long years of loneliness, for both of us. Then, he finally agreed to start a relationship with me…but…the trouble is…it's been so long and now…I think every feeling I had for him is gone. Now, I know, Grissom was never what I needed."

Greg gulped, the hope inside him turning into a mighty volcano, ready to explode with emotion. "And…um…and, who do you need?" he asked, carefully.

"You." Sara whispered it so quietly, he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. He was about to ask her to repeat herself, but there was no need. She pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss, full of love and passion. Greg smile inside. He had finally got what he had always wanted.

Behind the door, Gil Grissom watched through the glass of the window. He had been there all along, reading their lips. But no words were need when he saw them kiss. He had nothing to say. Because he knew, he had finally lost her. He had lost Sara Sidle, the woman he had always loved, to Greg Sanders. Turning away, he knew, she wouldn't be running back to him. She knew what she needed now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I think it's a little weird. But, oh well. It's Sandle. Please review! I'd really appreciate it…do I need to bribe you with candy?


End file.
